Espuma del Mar
by This Idiot
Summary: Kurt Hummel, quien debía convertirse en el señor del mundo marino cuando su padre cumpliera sus años y fuera uno con el mar, lo había arruinado todo enamorándose de un humano y haciendo un trato con la Bruja del Mar.


**Título**: Espuma del mar  
**Fandom**: Glee  
**Personaje**: Kurt Hummel | Blaine Anderson  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Resumen**: Kurt Hummel, quien debía convertirse en el señor del mundo marino cuando su padre cumpliera sus años y fuera uno con el mar, lo había arruinado todo enamorándose de un humano y haciendo un trato con la Bruja del Mar.  
**Advertencias**: Muerte de personaje  
**Especial de Navidad**: Prompt #13

Kurt sube las escaleras centrales del castillo de Ander a pasos ágiles y silenciosos, velando no hacer ruido para que nadie se despierte a esas altas horas de la noche. Lo último que necesita es que alguien lo encuentre y que tenga que correr fuera aguantando el insoportable dolor en las piernas. Aferra el filoso cuchillo que le concedió la Bruja de Mar contra su pecho e intenta ignorar el nervioso palpitar de su corazón.

_Observó el vasto océano sobre una roca, su hogar se veía hermoso desde esta nueva perspectiva. Sonrió y agitó un poco su aleta, haciendo que el agua salpicara a su alrededor._

Había estado esperando este día desde que tiene memoria, su decimoctavo cumpleaños, el día en el que se le permitía subir a la superficie y observar el otro lado del mundo. El cielo, la tierra, las aves y los humanos.

Kurt no cabía dentro de su alegría, el mundo marino era hermoso, pero nada se podía comparar a admirarlo desde arriba y, a la vez, conocer lo que parecía un nuevo universo.

Toda la alegría que pudo haber sentido en el pasado era ahora sustituida por el miedo. Si no hacía lo que le habían pedido el dolor punzante de sus piernas sería poco comparado con lo que le esperaba.

La muerte eterna, el morir y no ser nada más que un cadáver. No como los humanos y su cielo, ni como las sirenas y la espuma de mar. Moriría sin ser humano ni tritón, sino una extraña mezcla entre ambos que nunca debió ser.

Cuerpo de humano, espíritu de espuma.

Pero podía evitarlo, si cumplía su cometido, asesinaba al príncipe y luego mojaba sus pies en la sangre que brotara de él.

Kurt Hummel era un tritón, hermano de seis sirenas que ascendieron a la superficie y no se enamoraron tan perdidamente como él de la humanidad, seis sirenas que renunciaron a sus largos cabellos para conseguirle esa daga.

Kurt Hummel, quien debía convertirse en el señor del mundo marino cuando su padre cumpliera sus años y fuera uno con el mar, lo había arruinado todo enamorándose de un humano y haciendo un trato con la Bruja del Mar.

¿Cuán tonto debe ser alguien como para hacer algo parecido?

_Había llegado al baile, con el nerviosismo bullendo en su interior, carcomiéndolo como si se tratara de un animal vivo abriéndose paso desde su estomago. No tenía idea de cómo iba a lograr conocer al príncipe._

El trato con la Bruja del Mar había sido bastante claro, si el príncipe Blaine se enamoraba de él y se casaban, Kurt recibiría un pedazo del alma de Blaine y sería humano. Así moriría y se uniría a Blaine en el cielo. Para eso había intercambiado su voz, su aleta y el ser parte del mar por un par de piernas que le daban un dolor acuciante cada vez que daba un paso y la extraña posibilidad de que un príncipe lo quisiera de vuelta.

Al final, no tuvo que buscar la forma de ver a Blaine, él había llegado a él, todo sonrisas y bienvenidas. El aliento de Kurt dejó su cuerpo por unos segundos, el príncipe era la persona más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida. La inclinación de respeto por parte de Kurt no tardó en llegar, lo que hizo que recibiera una sonrisa curiosa por parte del príncipe.

—Las malas lenguas dicen que te has colado al baile, pero yo prefiero el beneficio de la duda y la invitación abierta a que cualquier miembro del reino sea parte de esta celebración—le había dicho mientras Kurt le sonreía nerviosamente—. Después de todo, ¿qué razón habría en celebrar si le doy la bienvenida?

Kurt asintió, odiando un poco a la Bruja del Mar por haberle quitado su voz. Blaine, por su parte, le observó curioso, como si no entendiera por qué no le contestaba.

—Por supuesto, si le molesta…—hizo un gesto como si pretendiera marcharse. Kurt levantó los brazos y negó con la cabeza, se señaló la garganta y volvió a negar. Blaine pareció entender al instante—. ¡Oh! Disculpa, no sabía, yo supuse… No debí haber pensado que podía… Yo… Lo siento.

Kurt le sonrió, para dejarle saber que estaba bien, que entendía y Blaine le imitó y dijo—: Bueno, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, príncipe de Ander—, hizo una leve reverencia y añadió—: ¿Debo suponer que sabe escribir?

Kurt asintió, después de todo, las clases con Will habían sido de utilidad.

Todo había ido de maravilla desde ese momento, Kurt escribía para comunicarse con Blaine y bailaba para él cada vez que el príncipe sentía las ganas de divertirse y ser libre. Bailaba aunque sus piernas dolieran como dos espadas enterrándose en su abdomen. Kurt pensó que Blaine se estaba enamorando de él, que algún día podrían ser más que solo amigos, pero luego llegó la noticia.

Sebastian Smythe regresaba a Ander.

Y entonces entendió las miradas soñadoras que tenía Blaine cada vez que el mensajero real le entregaba una carta firmada con dos finas y pulcras eses. Los días en los que Blaine no dejaba de preguntarle la palabra perfecta.

Blaine quería a Kurt, lo amaba, en cierto sentido, pero solo como su amigo. El amor real, la boda, la vida juntos, todo había estado en la cabeza de Kurt. Blaine Anderson, príncipe de Ander iba a casarse con Sebastian Smythe, lord de Ibelim y Kurt… bueno, Kurt moriría, tal como le había advertido la Bruja del Mar.

Corazón roto, lo único que podía romper los trescientos años de vida de una criatura del mar como Kurt.

Caminó por el desolado pasillo, sabiendo perfectamente bien dónde estaba la recámara de Blaine. Sus manos temblaban y sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas, pero temía a morir y no ser nada más que un cadáver, así que debía hacerlo.

Debía asesinar a lo que más amaba en el mundo.

_— ¡Kurt, baila conmigo!—exclamó Blaine dando vueltas frente a él con una sonrisa en el rostro._

Kurt tomó su pluma y escribió en uno de los papeles que siempre llevaba con él. Al terminar, levantó el papel para que Blaine lo leyera: "pero no hay música". Blaine sonrió, como si fuese una nimiedad tan pequeña que no merecía ni la más pequeña de sus preocupaciones.

—Mi tutor dice que la mente es la clave del hombre, que con ella podemos hacer lo que queramos—dio un par de vueltas mientras movía las manos sobre su cabeza en movimientos elegantes. Observó a Kurt y prosiguió—: creo que podríamos imaginar música sin problemas—. Se detuvo, como si lo pensara de repente—, aunque también podría simplemente llamar a los músicos para que toquen una pieza.

Kurt lo observó un segundo antes de empezar a reírse silenciosamente, la risa estruendosa de Blaine no tardó en unirse. Blaine tomó una de sus manos y lo haló un poco hacia él, empezando a bailar un vals. La música no estaba, pero no importaba, ambos la imaginaron y se mecieron a su ritmo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de los aposentos de Blaine, Kurt casi no podía sostener el cuchillo por la manera en que sus manos temblaban. Abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido y se coló en el cuarto.

Se había preparado mentalmente para ese momento, se había dicho que, luego de asesinar a Blaine, haría un trato con la Bruja del Mar para intercambiar sus piernas por su aleta y gobernaría el mundo marítimo con más sabiduría que con la que había gobernado su vida hasta el momento.

Se había preparado, pero nada que hiciera podía prepararlo para observar a Blaine dormir plácidamente junto a Sebastian, con una sonrisa en los labios y el rostro hundido en el pecho del otro. Nada podía prepararlo para el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que iba a morir, porque nada que se dijera podía convencerlo de atacar a Blaine. Porque él no tenía culpa de no poder amarle de vuelta de esa manera.

Sintiendo su corazón derrumbarse dentro de él, salió corriendo de la habitación y salió del castillo lo más rápido posible. No dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la orilla de la playa, el lugar en el que había dejado a Blaine luego de salvarlo de la muerte por ahogamiento. El lugar donde Sebastian lo había encontrado luego de que Kurt tuviese que regresar a las profundidades del mar. El lugar que le mostró el lado hermoso del amor y el lado terrible del mismo. El lugar que le susurró al oído que era buena idea dejar de ser lo que realmente era para que un humano le amara.

Kurt se adentró en el agua, sintiendo las fuertes olas golpearlo, pero él era un tritón, podía soportar las olas más fuertes sin que pudiesen derribarlo. Vivía para desafiarlas. A medida que se iba adentrando al agua, dejó de sentir el intenso dolor en las piernas y, en su lugar, sintió la comodidad de su aleta.

Cuando se giró para observar por última vez el hogar del que amó perdidamente, se encontró con Sebastian a la orilla de la playa observándole con una mezcla de confusión y asombro en la mirada.

—No voy a volver—le dijo, sintiendo que era importante hablar ya que el mar le había devuelto su voz al final de su vida—. Hazlo feliz.

Pensó ver a Sebastian asentir, aunque no sabía si era por el asombro o porque entendía lo que decía. De un modo u otro, le dio la espalda y se adentró en las profundidades del mar. Sabiendo que no llegaría a casa con su cuerpo sino como espuma.

Como todo ser del mar, que se une a él al terminar su vida. Por más larga o corta que sea.


End file.
